Fated to be Together
by Savagehunger47
Summary: In a world where mongrels are Jupiter's Elites, and Blondies are Amoi's new slum rats, fate continues to throw two strangers from two different social worlds together. Iason/Riki fic. One-shot. COMPLETED.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ai No Kusabi nor do I make any money from this fanfic. However, I_ do own all the original peeps I've chosen to invade the AnK world_.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Iason/Riki.

**ONE-SHOT: AU. Class switch fic.**

**AN: Characters in the story that are referred to by names that confuse you, are OCs and from my main AnK story. Ignore um ;p **ALL SMUT scenes have been removed so that FF does not delete the story because of the graphics of the sex in this fic. Unedited version of the story can be read on my LJ page, and the address to my LJ page can be found on my profile page.** enjoy :)**

**~*Fated To Be Together*~**

"Disgusting creature…to think you could invade my territory? Such foolishness."

Riki smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

The AI known only to the inhabitants of the planet Amoi as Jupiter, stared down at him with cold, silver, eyes. Her chilling metallic form glided closer to him. "What am _I_ going to do?" she asked.

Riki chuckled. "Forgive me, Jupiter, but how do you expect _me_ to do something about this problem of ours—"Riki motioned to screen the AI had been watching—"if you've forbidden us to venture into the slums of Tanagura?"

"My Ceresian Elites cannot be tainted by the filth of those Blondie mongrels," Jupiter replied.

Riki felt like rolling his eyes, but knew better to do so in Jupiter's presence. He may be her favorite 'child', but there was only so much she would take of his disrespect before getting pissed at him—a feat he was only a few fried circuits away from mastering.

"Your order forbidding us from interacting with them is precisely the reason why they continuously are allowed to run wild." Not to mention the fact that those bastards were huge and freakishly smart, enough so that if not for his group of Elites and Jupiter, the main gang that ran the slums of Tanagura would more than likely have taken over the whole planet by now.

"And you will continue to stay away from them," Jupiter ordered.

"Then how the fuck am I supposed to take control of the situation?" Riki demanded, earning him a good imitation of a glare from the AI.

"From a distance," replied Jupiter. "Do you understand me, Riki?

Riki clenched his jaw and shook his head in annoyance. All they had been doing since the inhabitants of Tanagura rebelled against Jupiter, and the city of Ceres, was 'handle' the outlaws from a distance.

"Riki."

"Yeah," Riki snapped. "I heard ya. We won't fucking go near them." An ice cold hand gripped his chin, forcing Riki to look up at the perfect face of his 'mother'.

"You are troubled, my son?"

Riki snorted. "No shit. Your power of fucking observation is astounding."

Silver lips curved upward. "Such fire."

"You know what happens to fire if you keep it contained, right?" Riki said, jerking his chin out of Jupiter's hold. "It _smothers_ and _dies_."

Drifting away, Jupiter chuckled.

"Don't laugh," Riki said. "It's fucking creepy when you laugh."

"You, my clever child, are a flame that can never be contained," Jupiter said. "I seek only to protect you, and your brothers, from outside sources trying to selfishly steal what you have for themselves."

"Say that to Guy's balls," Riki grumbled. "You nearly castrated him when you found him in my bed."

"The intensity of his infatuation with you was unacceptable," Jupiter sneered.

Guy was unacceptable? Bullshit, but because of her his ex-lover couldn't come within a foot of him without defensively covering his junk. "Yeah? What's your excuse for shipping Mimea off planet?"

"Having an affair with your secretary is unprofessional," Jupiter snootily replied.

Riki scowled. "Really? Then why didn't you do anything to V when he got caught screwing that imperial liaison dude, from planet 'I could give a crap' in the lobby of Dana Bahn?"

Jupiter narrowed her silver eyes at him. "Sir Violet was doing nothing of the sort. As chief officer of our security, Violet had detained the young lord to search his person for any illegal—"

"He was fucking him on the marble floor is what he was doing," Riki cut in. "And then there's Sky and Fidget and their notorious—"

A good imitation of an aspirated sigh interrupted Riki's rant. "Young Keita and Keito's duties to us are invaluable. They are our eyes and ears, and as our spies they are required to lower themselves so that they are not detected by our foes."

Lower themselves? Riki snorted. If the twins did any 'lowering' it was on their knees or backs, damn whores. Riki didn't want to sound like a brat, but fuck if it wasn't fair that the others could get a taste of what was out there, while Jupiter watched him like a hawk and 'discouraged' anyone he became romantically interested in.

"And what about Rio's latest scandal?" Riki asked, trying to sound less bitter than he really felt.

The air chilled as Jupiter fixed her emotionless gaze upon him. "Rio is the hand that protects these lands from those that try to take it from us," she replied. "To gain entrance into his targets holdings, Rio must appear available to their lustful advances to remove them as threats."

Rio 'appeared' available to _everyone's_ lustful advances regardless of if they were threats or not. The greedy fucker sometimes even charged those fools he slept with.

"Do you wish that they did not take their duties so seriously?" Jupiter kindly asked.

"No!" Riki coughed in his fist. "No, Jupiter," he replied again with less passion. He was annoyed at the freedom his brethren had, but not so much that he would curse them with the same 'love' that Jupiter showered upon him. "I am just discontent to stay in the shadows, while those mongrels are allowed to destroy my city."

"They will suffer by your hand," Jupiter cooed. "Heed my counsel, my child, and stay close to my side. While you are a force that all men are wise enough to fear, in Tanagura there are creatures that lie in the dark and have no fear of fire."

**oOoOo**

Gazing over the busy streets of Ceres, Riki pushed his half eaten plate away from him. His meeting with Jupiter had been less than satisfying, and it had taken everything within him to keep his temper in check. His dear 'mother' liked to tell him how much of a king he was, and how he did his best by commanding everyone from his throne.

His throne? What a laugh. His ancestors were war lords who met their enemies face-to-face as they cut their foes down, with swords slick with their own blood. He, on the other hand, wore prissy-ass gloves to make sure his hands didn't get dirty. Sometimes Riki couldn't help thinking he was living someone else's life—like, he should be the one in Tanagura fighting savagely instead of those Blondies.

Looking at his dining companion, Riki signaled the waiter to fill his glass with more brandy.

"Do you think those Blondies in Tanagura could take control of our city, Katze?" Riki asked, after the waiter left, mixing the pricy golden cognac in his crystal glass with his finger.

"Yes," the redhead bluntly stated. "A threat we need to take seriously."

Brows raised, Riki said, "And you think I don't?"

Katze shrugged. "I think you can do only as much as Jupiter allows you to."

"Which isn't fucking much," Riki muttered.

"I think…" Katze cautiously continued, "Jupiter is very much aware that the people of Ceres would allow themselves to be enslaved, should those Blondie get their hands on you. She is making sure that doesn't happen, by keeping a tight rein on you."

He knew that, but it didn't mean that he liked it. His people strangely loved him, even though they knew nothing about him other than what they were told, or whatever was gossiped about him.

Riki sighed.

His people had been at war with Tanagura since before his father was born. A war he no longer understood. "We know they are smart—fucking geniuses if the reports are correct—so why are they so hard up on taking over my city?"

"Why does anyone go to war?" Katze asked, making Riki roll his eyes.

"Because they want what we have, yeah, I know that," Riki said impatiently. "I'm asking why they want _my city_ in particular. They don't need to stay on Amoi. Sky and Fidget have already informed me that these Blondies have stolen enough machinery to have built their own ship, so why have are they still here? Why not find a new home?"

"If we knew that," Katze said, raising his glass in a silent toast, "then we would not be having this conversation, now would we?"

"I can't tell you how much you piss me off sometimes, Katze," Riki sighed as he raised his own glass.

"Whatever their reasons for staying," Katze said, "I can only hope that when they find it, they find the good sense to leave before Jupiter grows impatient with their destructive antics."

"Yes," Riki replied, "because as hard as V, Fidget, and Rio tries, Jupiter will never develop a sense of humor."

Amber eyes narrowed warningly. "If those three are seriously trying to do something so foolish, I would stop them at once," Katze advised. "The last thing this world needs is a being with the power like that of a goddess, playing practical jokes on the citizens of Ceres."

Riki grimaced.

"Yes," Katze said, looking at Riki knowingly. "Times whatever you are thinking by a thousand, and then think about what she would do to the next lover you try to take. Her cold calculations, with minimal coding of human emotions, would be off the chart if she concluded that humor were essential to her programming. She 'believes' you are too _good_ to be intimate with other humans—that they taint you in some way. Just think what would happen if she thought it funny to have them hanging—"

"Okay, I get it," Riki snapped. "You don't have to keep yammering on about the subject." And a touchy subject at that, especially since he'd just had this conversation with Jupiter not even an hour ago.

"I'll talk to the boys and make sure they know if they keep it up, their junk will be slapped in chastity belts like mine is," he said sourly.

His second-in-command grinned. "Have no fear, old friend. I will be more than happy to help you hide your next lover from mother's wrath. And considering how horribly your affairs turned out with Guy and Mimea when Jupiter discovered about them, you'll need all the help you can get."

"What I need is a lover that's not going to be scared of crawling into bed with me," Riki replied dryly, gulping down his half glass of brandy. After word had gotten out about Guy, no one had wanted to go near him. Riki had been surprised Mimea had come sniffing around, but after she'd been dismissed by Jupiter everyone kept their distance from him.

"I'm afraid you might be right," Katze said sympathetically.

"No shit." Raising his hand, Riki signaled to the waiter to fill his glass.

**oOoOo**

"Iason, we can't stay out in the open like this," Raoul hissed.

"You may leave if you wish," Iason drolly replied. "There is no shame if you are afraid of being in _her _territory, brother. I, however, am not going anywhere." Not when he'd gotten word that his target was in the vicinity.

"There is nowhere you can step that isn't _her_ territory, _brother_," Raoul hissed, clearly insulted by his comment.

"You did not need to come with me," Iason said absentmindedly, busy scanning the crowd of Ceresians for the person he sought.

"Yes, I did," growled Raoul. "We have already met our quota of thievery. If we do—"

"My presence in Ceres has nothing to do with terrorizing the tourists for their pocket change, Raoul," Iason calmly interrupted. "Months ago, Jared informed me that his sources told him that Jupiter's prize possession would be here; a bronze ring cradling the rarest of black diamonds. It is rumored that Jupiter would give anything to keep it."

"Just as it is rumored that she would kill anyone who is foolish to steal it from her," Raoul reminded him.

"We are at war, Raoul," Iason said, glaring at this old friend when the other blond opened his mouth to argue. "If stealing this item from its guardian gains us a voice for equal rights, should we not take it?"

"I would say yes if equal rights are what we were fighting for, but it is not." Raoul shook his head. "Iason, we—"

Hold his hand up to silence his friend; Iason narrowed his eyes at the two men exiting a high class restaurant across the street. "Did you give an order to the Onyx and Rubies to infiltrate Ceres?"

Confused, Raoul turned and scanned the crowed trying to locate the persons of Iason's annoyance. "No orders had been given—at least, not by me."

"Then what are they doing here?" Of all the times that all his pawns were strategically placed to steal Jupiter's jewel, to have months of planning ruined by two fools out for a bit of fun… "If I fail this night because of their recklessness, Raoul, I will have their heads."

"Then let us stop them before they can."

Iason's face twisted with anger. Stop them? His people stood more than two feet higher than Ceresians—he more so since he was taller than all of his men—and Raoul wanted them to venture into the crowd and stop them?

Iason pushed away from the wall. "Stay in the shadows. Follow them as best as you can from here. I will circle around and confront them." He had no choice, damn those fools! If he missed his chance this time, there would be no telling when he'd get another. He would have his prize, and was more than willing to kill anyone if they dared to get in his way.

Pulling his hood over his short, spiked, platinum-blond locks, Iason quickly took to the back allies. Calculating how fast the Onyx and Ruby were walking, Iason doubled his steps so that he'd appear directly in front of them, before they stupidly wandered too close to the heavily guarded streets leading to Guardian—the Ceresian peoples school for their children.

Rounding the corner without a second to spare, Iason stepped in front of the pair with Raoul a foot behind the two. The shops around them were closed, and so the amount of people on the streets was nothing Iason needed to worry about.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Iason blinked in surprise, and stared into black eyes that burned fiercely in defiance up at him. Long black hair cascaded down and around finely clothed shoulders—clothing his people could never hope to get their hands on. The dark trees caressed high, bronze, cheekbones that framed a delicate, yet masculine, face. Iason had never seen a man more stunning, and his people were known for their beauty. "Who do we have here?" He grinned. Reaching out, Iason took hold of a lock and brought it to his lips.

"I could ask you the same thing, motherfucker," the stranger growled, yanking his hair out of Iason's hand.

"Seems that they aren't ours, Iason," Raoul said, hovering unnecessarily close behind the redhead. "Strange, but I never knew Jupiter had Solids in her court."

"'Solids'?" the black-haired beauty repeated.

"It is a derogatory term used to describe someone from Tanagura," the redhead said, glaring over his shoulder at Raoul—who had leaned in to smell the man's long scarlet locks.

"Seriously?" the black-haired youth snorted when his companion nodded. "Learn something new every day, but it still doesn't explain why the fuck you bitches are in blocking my path. Don't you all have enough problems? Or have something better to do than be a pain in my ass?"

"Riki!" the redhead hissed.

"Iason, we do have something—"

Iason cut Raoul off with a wave of his hand. He knew he needed to turn around and get back to his post, but found he no longer had the desire to sulk in a dark corner until his located his target. He found new prey tonight, one he planned on playing with for as long as he could.

"Riki," Iason repeated, testing the youth's name on his tongue like it was fine wine. "I like it."

"My name?" Riki said. "Yeah, so do I, that's why I answer to it when people call it out."

Iason chuckled. No one ever dared to talk to him with such insolence. He saw only fear on other people's faces—even in the eyes of his own men—when they gazed at him, and yet this delicate boned Ceresian stared at him without an ounce of fear.

"Are all low ranking Elites as humorous as you?" Iason asked, loving the black-eyed man's attitude more than even he considered wise.

"Low ranking?" Riki laughed. "What makes you think we're low ranking Elites? Or that we are even Elites to begin with?"

"Your clothing tells me exactly who you are," Iason said as he lovingly ran his finger down Riki's arm, "and I fail to see how Jupiter would find favor in two men with hair color so similar to our own."

"Do not touch me!"

Iason raised a brow at Raoul. His normally cautious friend had pulled the redheaded Elite to the side, and was sexually harassing the annoyed man.

"Your peeps normally go around molesting my people?" Riki asked him, both of them watching as Raoul continuously pulled redhead's struggling body into his arms, and whispered into the blushing Elite's ear. "Not that I don't think Katze doesn't need to get laid, but shit like this isn't going to make Jupiter love you any more than she already doesn't, when she finds out."

"And what do you know of what Jupiter loves?" Iason asked, leaning down close to the Elite's face. "Would you happen to know of the jeweled ring she holds dear?"

The cocky young Elite deliciously leaned closer as well, until Iason could feel the arousing heat of Riki's brandy sweetened breath on his lips. "Ring?" Riki grinned. "You wanna know about that?"

"Quiet, Riki!" the redhead, Katze, hissed. Pushing Raoul away, the Elite grabbed Riki and, displeasingly, backed away from them. "Do you know what will happen to you when Jupiter discovers you've talked to them? We need to leave _now_!"

"Chill out, Katze," Riki told the irate redhead. "It's not like I can't take anything Jupiter dishes out to me."

Iason frowned. He had no love for Elites. He actually hated the pampered little lords, but the thought of that computer bitch harming the fiery black-haired Elite did not sit well with him at all. "You will be punished?" he asked.

Riki snorted. "I doubt Jupiter _can_ do anything more to me than she already has," the Elite laughed.

Iason did not think it was a laughing matter. The fierce need to protect Riki came fast and hard, and whatever his decision he had made in that moment must have shown on his face, because Raoul called his name in warning—a decision he would not have known he made if guards had not rounded the corner, and shouted out at them.

Grabbing Riki by the arm, Iason forcefully dragged the black-haired Elite down the alley he'd appeared from.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riki demanded, digging his heels into the pavement.

"I've decided to take you with me," Iason calmly commented.

"Like hell I will," Riki growled.

Iason growled as well—in pure delight—when Riki jerked out of his hold and took a swing at him. Dodging the Elite's fist, Iason struck Riki in the gut and then on the chin, then effortlessly draped his prize's unconscious body over his shoulder. "Raoul," he commanded, looking pointedly at the redhead as the guards raced toward them. "Render him incapable of speech so we may flee."

"And if I wish to take a reward like you?" Raoul asked, having covered his redhead's mouth to keep the Elite from shouting out.

"All the better." Iason smiled.

Turning, Iason jogged with his precious burden in his arms, away from Ceres and toward his hideout, Eos, deep in his territory, Tanagura.

**oOoOo**

Groaning, Riki pressed his palm against temple. His fucking head, jaw, and gut hurt like crazy—punishment, no doubt, from all the booze he drank with Katze. Getting drunk in public might have been a stupid thing to have done, but, at the time, had seemed to be a wise decision.

"Have you awakened yet?"

Slowly, Riki opened his eyes and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling; noticing for the first time, the warmth radiating from the body next to him. Glancing to his left, Riki cursed violently under his breath at the naked Blondie lying beside him. Of all the moronic things he had done while under the influence of alcohol, surely he hadn't been stupid enough to fuck the enemy. Thankfully, as the dawn's punishing rays shot spears of pain through his head, the memory of the night before trickled back to him.

"Crap," Riki muttered. The only thing he was thankful for was the fact that he hadn't announced who he was. Of course, by not immediately calling the guards and chasing the mongrels out of Ceres, he was sure to get his ass spanked by Jupiter when she got her hands on him. This begged the question of why the hell the Blondie had taken him.

"So," Riki said to the smiling Blondie. "Wanna tell me what I'm doing here?" Riki plucked the course blanket off his chest and looked under the covers. "Or why I'm naked?"

"Are you not going to comment on my lack of dress as well?" the sexy blond mongrel asked him.

Riki didn't want to think about all that bare, lickable, pale skin. He was in enough trouble as it was just breathing the same air as the blond mongrel. Giving himself a pat on the back for not puking as he sat up, Riki sung his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'd rather treat this like a bad one-night stand, if you ask me," he said. "That way I can slink off silently in the morning hours, and forget about all this while I do my walk of shame back home." Before the last word left his mouth, Riki found himself flat on his back once again, but this time with an enraged Blondie looming over him.

"What?" Riki asked, staring into the mongrel's startling ice-blue eyes. "Don't like what I said?"

"No," the Blondie replied. "However, things not going my way has never appealed to me."

Riki stiffened as the mongrel moved over him, forcing his legs effortlessly apart to settle between them. "Your name is Iason, right?" Riki asked. "That is what the other Blondie called you last night."

"And you would be correct," Iason said.

"Good. I would be bad manners if I didn't know my rapist's name," Riki growled, struggling unsuccessfully as Iason captured his wrists and held them prisoner above his head.

"Rape?" Iason chuckled. "How can it be called rape when your cock is hot, hard, and pressing intensively against my abdomen?"

"It's a physiological reaction!" Riki snapped. "It's also fucking morning or is the expression "morning wood" something you've never fucking heard before."

"Oh, I have," Iason whispered, biting the delicate skin on Riki's neck. "What I find amusing, however, is the manner in which you deny your desire for me."

"And what I find amusing is how fucking proper your speech is despite being nothing more than a slum rat," Riki hissed, trying hard not to show how excited he really was. He had wanted a lover that wouldn't be afraid to climb into his bed, and now it seemed he had one.

"Such fire," Iason said softly. "Who knew an Elite could be so brave. If I had never met one of your kind before, my pet, I would think that all of you were just as spirited."

Riki stilled. "Pet?" he spat. "I ain't no one's fucking pet, asshole."

"Just a term of endearment, nothing more," Iason cooed against his neck. "But would it be so bad to be my pet? To be mine?"

Riki moaned as the Blondie rocked against him. Flipping Iason onto his back, Riki locked his fingers in Iason's short platinum-blond trees, and lifted the blonde's head so he could capture his lips. Slanting his mouth passionately over Iason's, Riki arched into the blonde's embrace. "I will be yours for this moment, and this moment only," Riki whispered heatedly. "I'll give you that, and only that."

"And if I want more?" Iason asked, caressing his ass.

There could never be anything more between, but Riki kept that bit of information to himself. Not that the blond didn't know that himself, or, at least, should know. Someone like him couldn't be seen together with someone of Iason's ink. And Lord knew what Jupiter would do if she got wind of his sexcapade with the deliciously ripped blond mongrel. But, the question he needed to ask himself was if he cared what she did to him once she found out.

Taking the risk, Riki looked Iason heatedly in the eyes. "Gimmie something worth coming back for, and maybe I'll keep you."

****Curtain falls on scene:**

**Settling back against the pillows, Riki opened the nightstand drawer and takes out the script. "Do I really have to say that last line," he asked his costar, Iason.**

**Iason sighed. "Yes. Although, why the curtain falls just when we are about to begin to be intimate is greatly annoying."**

**Riki snickers. "Dude, this playhouse forbids graphic sex scenes. As much as I like rubbing up on you, it's not permitted by FF rules. Besides, we have another show scheduled at Savagehunger47's LJ page, and it's all unedited."**

**Iason grunted. "I guess that will suffice." **

**"Good," Riki said. Tossing the script back in the drawer, Riki got into position as the curtain began to rise, signaling the end of their intermission.****

"Shit," Riki tiredly laughed. "How am I supposed to walk home after this?"

"This is your home now, Riki, and if I have to, I will remind you every day for the rest of our lives," Iason informed him, wrapping his black hair alarmingly around his wrist. "From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I know now that you were meant to be mine."

Riki stared at Iason with disbelief before saying, "Are you fucking stupid? Do you seriously think I would betray my friends—or my people—by staying here?" Riki shook his head. "I'm not."

"You will," Iason said kindly, as if they weren't talking about the man holding him prisoner in his condemned hideout. "But if you worry about your people, fear not, for they will soon fall under my rule."

Unable to free his hair from Iason's hold, Riki glared at the Blondie. "Do you think I will sit back and watch as you kill and enslave my people, and do nothing about it?"

"With you by my side no lives need be lost," Iason said gently. "As long as they all bow before me, they may all live."

Riki snorted. "And how do you plan on accomplishing that?"

Iason lifted his chin and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Because just as you are to her so is it that you are to me. You are our jewel, and if she wants to gaze upon your fire she will accept me, because you will never stray far from my sight for her to try to steal you back."

Riki froze. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Iason ran a finger down Riki's chest. "Jupiter's jewel is said to be forged in the fires of an undying sun; a ring of bronze-gold housing a rare and priceless diamond of darkest night." Iason covered his body once more. "Jupiter should have killed every one of my people the moment my ancestors failed to take over the cities, which resulted in them falling from Jupiter's grace—I would have. She should have 'feared' our intelligence. My generation has learned from the mistakes of our forefathers, and has stolen enough equipment to create a shield capable of withstanding any air or land strikes she might order to get you back."

Even as the seriousness of his situation fell upon him, Riki could not help but feel impressed by the mongrel. "She will not stop until she's gotten me back," Riki told him, trying to sound angry but failing.

"And, as I have already said, I have no intention of letting you out of my sight for her to succeed in taking you back." Iason smiled. "Even before I realized who you were, I had already decided to keep you."

"That mesmerized by my drunken awesomeness, were you?" Riki joked.

"Aye," Iason whispered. "I was. It was as if we were fated to be together."

Riki grinned, excitement humming through his veins. "You don't know my people very well, Iason," he said. "We don't play well with others. We fight dirty. We lie, cheat, and steal as well—if not better—than you mongrels. Come after us, motherfucker, and let's see who is left standing."

"My pleasure," Iason purred, lowering his head. "Show me all you are capable of."

Laughing, Riki fisted his hands in the blonde's spiked hair. "Let the games begin," he said kissing the mongrel. "Just don't cry when I make you _my pet._"

"A bargain has been struck," Iason said smiling. "A game I have no plans on losing."

Riki wrapped his legs around Iason's waist. "Yeah, yeah, shut-up already and kiss me."

Chuckling, Iason did as his Elite commanded.

**THE END.**


End file.
